


Insane First Impressions

by Black_Rose_Authoress



Series: Pleasantville [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, F/M, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-12
Updated: 2010-05-12
Packaged: 2018-02-26 08:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2645237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Rose_Authoress/pseuds/Black_Rose_Authoress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The awesome Gillian always make awesome first impressions. Always. Particularly when meeting, for the first time, the girl that will eventually be her girlfriend. Prequel to 'No Accounting for Taste'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insane First Impressions

"Gillian Beilschmidt, get back here with that!"

Gillian, also known as the most awesome student in this entire school, cackled as she ran through the hallway, weaving between the students that had the misfortune to be in her way. She bumped into a few of them; a freshman from Latvia ended up dropping all of his books on the floor and a couple that had stopped to make out in the middle of the hall suddenly were pushed right over by the fleeing albino.

"You'll never take me alive, Artie!"

Unfortunately, when she'd turned to yell this at the British student who was attempting to follow her path of destruction, she forgot to check to make sure that the path ahead of her was still free.

Which led her to suddenly run straight into a large, hard body.

She immediately bounced back, falling hard onto the ground with a yelp of pain. "Oww~"

And then she looked up, a little dazed by the impact, to see—oh, joy—her younger brother staring down at her with a rather unamused scowl.

"What are you doing, Gill?"

She stood up, glancing back to see that Arthur was still being held back by the crowd of innocent students attempting to get to class. The poor Latvian kid had been knocked over by Arthur as he attempted to pick up his books, sending more of his papers flying all over the place. She could still keep ahead of him if she hurried. "Nothing, Luddy. Just—" And she attempted to scoot by.

Unfortunately, her brother was well-aware of the trouble that Gillian had a tendency to cause. And knew that whoever was chasing her probably had the right to do so... So he grabbed her wrist to stop her and, before she could protest, grabbed her around the waist and hoisted her over his shoulder without another word.

"Ah! Luddy! Put me down!"

He didn't even react to the fists pounding against his back and the combat boots kicking against his stomach. This was one of the reasons that he spent basically every afternoon in the gym. You needed to be in good shape if you were going to be dealing with someone like Gillian every day.

"You're the most unawesome little brother EVER!"

Coming from Gillian, that could be considered a compliment.

He glanced around now, noticing that Arthur was running toward them. Rather out of breath, although he slowed when he saw that the albino menace had been effectively captured. "Oh...good morning, Ludwig."

"What did she do this time?" At least she'd stopped struggling. Now it felt like she'd rested her elbows on his back and was using them to support her head so she could stare out at the people who had stopped in the hallway to watch them curiously.

"She stole the floppy disc that has all my notes for the assembly on it," he replied, still panting. That girl was insane...

"Who uses floppy discs anymore?" she called over her brother's shoulder, kicking her feet once in hope that he might have loosened his grip. He hadn't. "Luddy~! Lemme goooooo~"

"Give Arthur back his floppy disc," Ludwig sighed. He should've guessed that it was something like that. Gillian had been picking on Arthur since she had put a pair of fuzzy caterpillars on his eyebrows when they were in preschool.

She kicked her feet again, but then sighed. He felt her move slightly, and then a hand appeared in front of his face, a black floppy disc held between her fingers. "Fine. Here."

Arthur moved closer, having to stand on his tiptoes in order to reach the disc. Then he stepped back, nodding once to Ludwig. "Thank you for stopping her. I really don't have time to chase her all over the school building today. We have two new students coming and I was given the job of showing them around the building." His voice dropped a bit, although Ludwig could still make out a mumble of, "As if I don't have enough to do."

"Feli! Feli, save me from my evil big brother!"

Ludwig whirled around, almost dropping Gill in the process, to see Feliciana skipping through the hallway with a binder and textbook cradled against her chest. Singing something to herself happily. Lovina was following her at a distance, looking as if she were attempting to pretend that she had no idea who this person was.

Ludwig felt his face flush slightly as she glanced up, startled by the sound of her name being called... Her entire expression brightened when she saw Ludwig standing in front of her. "Ludwig!"

And she dropped her books and ran toward him, arms spread out as if she were flying...and practically tackled him with a hug.

And now Ludwig  _did_ drop Gillian—who fell onto the ground right at Arthur's feet with a yelp—as he suddenly found his arms full of joyous Italian.

"Ve~ Ludwig! Guess what I did in Home Ec. today? I made pasta! And the teacher said that it was the best pasta she's ever had. And she asked me for the recipe! Isn't that great, Ludwig?"

"Um, yeah, Feli. That's wonderful..."

"Hey, potato bastard! Hands off my sister!"

Gillian found her brother's expression at these words to be absolutely hysterical. He looked as if he really wanted to bash his head into the nearest wall until he lost consciousness.

She was about to offer a remark that would hopefully make him do exactly that, but she was suddenly interrupted by a shout of... "Hurry up, Mattie! We're going to be late!"

"Ally, watch out! You're going to run into—"

And suddenly a figure ran straight into Arthur, knocking him right over. Which would have been absolutely hilarious and made Gillian's day. If it weren't for the fact that she happened to be on the ground right in front of him. And when he fell over, he fell right on top of her. And, as if this wasn't bad enough, the girl who had run into him landed on top of her as well.

"Ow..."

"Get off!" Gillian immediately exclaimed, pushing at Arthur in an attempt to free herself.

"Ow, that hurt..."

"You git!" The British student had finally managed to free himself, in the process allowing Gillian the ability to scoot away. She immediately lifted her head at the familiar insult coming from Arthur. Wow, he was apparently rather peeved at this girl...

No fair! She couldn't have some new kid coming in and stealing her title as the person who could set Artie off in the shortest amount of time. Up until now, Francis had been her only major contender. "What do you think you're doing running through the—the—?" And then Arthur suddenly trailed off into silence.

Gillian was startled by this. Arthur usually had no problem insulting people until he turned blue in the face. It was a trait that amused her incredibly. Particularly when the person that he was screaming at happened to be Francis. His insults were always at their most scathing when Francis was involved.

And then she finally looked into the girl's face...and then Arthur's...and realized why Artie had suddenly trailed off.

She almost snickered at the realization. As he was gaping at the girl in shock, eyes wide as a flush began to race along his cheeks.

"Hey, sorry!" she exclaimed, jumping up and offering the British student her hand. "I didn't mean to run into you."

Arthur just stared at the offered hand for a moment before he completely ignored it and stood up on his own, wiping at the back of his pants as he turned his face aside. The flush only growing more pronounced as he refused to meet the girl's eyes.

Gillian had to smirk at the sight. What was this? Somebody had shown up who had managed to capture the heart of their very own student president/ex-juvenile delinquent? How fun...

She was a rather cute girl, so it was understandable... Short, wavy blonde hair, big blue eyes... Gillian was rather amused to see that she was already breaking the dress code, however. As she was wearing her uniform with sneakers instead of the ugly, black dress shoes that all of the girls were supposed to wear—all of the girls except Gillian, since the teachers had given up on getting her into anything but combat boots while she was still in elementary school.  _And_ this girl was wearing an unzipped leather bomber jacket over her school-issued sweater.

And then Gillian's eyes moved to glance over the new student's shoulder.

And she felt her heart skip a beat.

Because standing behind the loudmouthed American was the cutest girl she had ever laid eyes on.

She was hanging back, her fingers shyly twisting in the bottom of her over-large sweater. Looking rather unsure of herself, as if she wanted to speak but wasn't quite sure what to say or how to approach the others.

Gillian wasn't aware of the fact that she was now openly gaping at the other girl, her own ruby-coloured eyes intent on the pretty little blonde. This girl's hair was similar to her sister's, although hers was much longer and curlier. And it looked really soft and silky; Gillian wanted to touch it and see if it was really as soft as it looked. Her eyes were a sort of violet colour, overlaid with a pair of wire-rimmed glasses that just made her look even cuter. And sort of bookish. She looked like a studious sort of girl...

And Gillian was finally brought out of her daze by two pairs of arms wrapping around her from behind.

"Ma chéri! Why are you sitting on the floor like this?" She didn't need to be able to see them to know exactly which two students were sitting behind her. Even if she  _weren't_ able to recognize that voice, she'd know who he was just because Francis the only person in the school to randomly pepper his conversation with French for whatever reason.

"Hey, Francis, Tonio." She glanced away from the girl to see her two best friends beaming at her. She faked a pout, batting her eyelashes as she pointed toward Arthur. "He knocked me over. Wasn't that mean?" Arthur wasn't even paying them any attention, as he was still attempting to keep himself from drooling over the girl who was introducing herself—very loudly—to anyone within hearing distance.

Francis laughed in amusement at the statement and then turned his head toward his favourite 'target'. Gillian immediately saw his expression turn to pure joy as his eyes landed on the new girl. "A new student!"

Antonio, who was still hugging Gillian's neck affectionately, glanced up too at this. "Ooh, we should introduce ourselves!"

Gillian was more interested in introducing herself to the cute sister, but whatever. She should grace her awesomeness upon everyone as equally as possible. So she stood up, Antonio and Francis following her, and walked over to the louder sister, pushing Arthur aside into a locker and sticking out her hand for the blonde girl to shake. "Hey, I'm the awesome Gill. This is Francis…" She pointed toward the French student, who winked at the American suggestively. "And this is Antonio." Antonio just beamed…

"We're the most awesome people in the school, so don't hesitate to ask us if you wanna know all the awesome things to do here."

"Hi, Ally!" And suddenly Ally was introduced to the infamous phenomenon known as 'the Feli-tackle'.

The girl's eyes widened in surprise, but she managed to keep herself upright. A rather surprising feat that few had been able to achieve… "Um, hi…"

"I'm Feliciana! Ve~ but you can call me Feli if you want. Do you like pasta? That's my sister over there! Her name's Lovina! Although you could call her Lovi, but she doesn't really like it if people call her that unless they're Antonio because she lov—" And she suddenly yelped as  _she_ was tackled from behind by an incensed older sister.

"Shut up, idiot!"

"Lovi!" And Antonio skipped over to shower the older Italian girl with affection. Leaving Gillian with her newly-liberated younger brother and Arthur, who was staring at Ally with an expression that Gill would definitely describe as lovestruck.

…And, she suddenly noticed a small, black plastic object sticking out of his back pocket.

"Um, yes…I'm sorry. Feliciana does that to everyone…" He was attempting to explain the insanity to her now. Probably having completely forgotten about the little black object…

Gillian grinned brightly at the sight and suddenly motioned to Francis, who had been watching the now-escalating fight between the Vargas sisters in amusement. Lovina was now tugging on her sister's hair and screaming at her in rapid Italian.

"Ow, Lovi! I'm sorry!"

"Lovi, don't pull your sister's hair!"

Francis finally noticed her after a few moments and immediately skipped over to stand behind her. Resting his chin on her head and lacing her hands over her stomach. "Oui, ma petite Gilly?"

She nodded toward Arthur, eyes on the object in his pocket. Not wanting to alert him to her plan.

Francis's eyes followed her gaze, and then lit up at the sight. "Ah, Gilly," he whispered in her ear. "You'd like me to retrieve that from mon cher Arthur?"

She grinned and nodded, waiting as Francis disentangled himself from her and scooted over to Arthur. Practice keeping him silent as he slid his hands down to that area…

And Arthur yelped and whirled around, cheeks turning an even deeper shade of red. "Keep your hands off of me, you bloody perverted frog!"

Francis just laughed and then surreptitiously reached behind him, handing the disc off to Gillian, who smirked as she grabbed it. "Oh, but mon cher, it's so cute and inviting." He sneaked in another grope, making Arthur yelp again.

"You bloody—wait…where's my—" And then his eyes met Gill's again. And she smirked, lifting her hand to show him the disc once again held between her fingers.

He swore furiously. "Oh, bloody—not aga—Gillian!"

She laughed at his expression, which flickered between surprise, exasperation, and fury within a matter of seconds, before turning and running toward the other blonde. Who had, up until now, just been observing the others with interest and more than a hint of worry...

"Hey!" And her exclamation startled the blonde girl into looking at her. She winked, grinning over her shoulder at Arthur before continuing breathlessly as she ran past, "I'm Gill! Talk to you later! Haha, bet you can't catch me, Artie!"

"Gillian Beilschmidt, give that fucking disc back to me before I fucking beat your face in!"

...And that was the moment when Mattea Williams fell in love... May God have mercy on her soul.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So it was requested by a few different people that I cross-post my Pleasantville series onto Ao3 for purposes of downloading. So, I shall begin doing so now. :)
> 
> An introduction for any new readers. This series began in January of 2010 and has been going on since then and it initially started with this fic and now consists of 15 separate fics. Woohoo!! So it'll take me some time to post them all over here, especially since a number of those fics consist of 50+ chapters. xD They were originally published under the name of Black.Rose.Authoress (which is my preferred penname, but this site didn't like my dots) over on fanfiction.net.
> 
> A thing I'd like to make note of is that since this series has been developing for more than 4 years now (and I initially hadn't planned on it being a series) is that the canon has changed drastically from the original stories to the later stories. I will still post the original stories here, but do be aware that for any contradictions, whatever was stated later is what is actually accurate. xD


End file.
